


Crash and Burn

by creativity_in_ashes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But only for a few scenes, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Krolia is in here too, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), alternative universe, ill come up with more tags as I go, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativity_in_ashes/pseuds/creativity_in_ashes
Summary: Lance is a cadet at the Galaxy Garrison who flirts with guys and girls alike. He considered his life pretty normal until an aircraft crashed nearby the garrison and changed his life forever.Keith, or Commander Keith, though he probably isn’t called that anymore. After betraying the secrets of the Galra Empire to the Blade of Marmora, he’s been on the run. What happens when the fuel of his ship runs out and he crashes on a small planet?





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic on here, so I hope you like it. This chapter is short because I just wanted to get it started, but expect longer chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He felt like a stream of wind, an unstoppable, wild force.  
Unfortunately, unlike the wind, he needed to breath.  
Lance stopped the full out sprint that he had been in for the past few seconds, he was panting hard but his mind felt clear.  
Lance usually went out on runs, or in this case sprints, when he needed to clear his head and cool off, or just to keep in shape. Most of the time it was the former.  
The runs would usually happen after Iverson’s class, Lance’s least favorite teacher at the garrison.  
The Galaxy Garrison was a place where young cadets like Lance trained to become their generations new space explorers.  
Now Lance enjoyed the garrison, especially because of his friend Hunk, a phenomenal chef. But there were some people that were just plain annoying. Like James f***ing Griffin. He’s a great pilot, an idiot, and a kiss up to teachers like Iverson. Sometimes he’ll pick-on Hunk, and Lance will sometimes wish that Iverson wasn’t about twenty feet away so he could sock Griffin in the mouth.  
Today, Lance was on his run because Iverson had been an unfair d-hole. Lance had flunked the simulator again, but so what? Other kids did it too, but Iverson seemed to only (unfairly) criticize Lance.  
Lance reached into the pocket of his running shorts, feeling around for his water bottle. Cursing under his breath he realized he had left it in his dorm. A stupid thing to forget, for the desert surrounding the garrison was filled with brutal heat.  
Lance turned around and began slowly walking back to garrison. But not only ten seconds had passed before a bright glare passed over his face.  
Squinting, with a hand above his eyes to shield the sun, he peered for the source of the flare. When he found it, his face morphed into confusion.  
That looked like a spacecraft, but not one of the garrisons. Even Lance’s 20/20 vision had trouble reading the red symbol on the side of black aircraft.  
The ship crashed with a boom that shook the earth and had Lance stumbling. He debated whether he should check out the crash, but his curiosity had already made its decision.  
He tripped over the upheaved earth that the crash had caused, the overpowering heat making his senses hazy.  
A few struggling moments later he was at the front of the craft. It was beautifully made, Lance thought. Pidge and Hunk were gonna be so jealous that he got to see it.  
Thankfully for Lance, the crash had busted a hole in the ship just below the wing, and Lance slipped in.  
When he had fully entered he was lost for words, the control panel was still flickering a bright red. Oh my gosh the control panel. Lance envied whoever got to fly this beauty, it looked as though it could do anything, instead of the heavy hunks of metal that the garrison built. If it wasn’t so busted, Lance would’ve liked to take it for a ride.  
His eyes explored the aircraft, but the most interesting thing that was poking at Lance was, who the heck was flying this thing.  
He carefully tip toed toward the front of the cockpit.  
And what he saw, well it startled his enough to yelp. The creature, or whatever it was, had a face of purple fur, animalistic, and nothing of this world. And with no amount of satisfaction, Lance realized that his yelp had awoken it.  
It, well, Lance assumed it was a he, opened it’s eyes, and Lance backed as far as he could into the controls.  
The creature had eyes like a human, Lance supposed, but instead of whites in his eyes, they were a pale yellow.  
The creature finally seemed to realize that he had company, as his eyes widened and he jumped out of his seat.  
“W- who are you.” Lance asked, stuttering over his fear.  
In a voice that Lance was surprised sounded so human, the thing replied.  
“Keith.”


End file.
